SteamBox Theaters Presents: RanmaXRyoga Love Tent
by DaisukiFox
Summary: SteamBox Theaters Presents! Love tent! Ranma lemony goodness for the first time on the DaisukiFox Fanfiction account. This story follows the canon romance of Ranma's Boyfriend and Ryoga's Girlfriend, hinting at something else, too. For the fans and for fun. RanmaXRyoga. M Rated for a Reason. (Follows Alternate Ending Canon)


**_Love Tent_**

 _ **By:**_

 ** _DaisukiFox~_**

 _ **STOP RIGHT THERE readers that are 16 and under! What are you doing here? Please leave, it's adult swim. Though we can't stop ya' if ya' peak, I still gotta' say it, though.**_ ;)

Okay, I know there will be a few of you that don't want to review for something like this, I can understand that. Just give me views? Favs? Hell! PM your review if you're too shy about letting people know you read erotica!

This little scene is somewhat of a rough draft for the one that will probably happen in Nodoka's Daughter, which has been confirmed, I'm making working on the story line to get started and everything. This story here is for those fans that have asked time and time again, either by a few reviews or through some PM's. Here's that lemon you all wanted.

Anyways! Enjoy! So far the Alternate Ending for Ryoga's Girlfriend doesn't seem to be generating as much support as I thought. So, it probably won't be made into canon. Lolz

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, however, I do own the progression of the fanfiction characters in my story. Nothing else. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The night was silent, the moon and the stars casting a pale moonlight over the entire district. There was very little for Ryoga to do, alone, sitting on a log, in front of a campfire since Ranma had stayed with her mother at the Tendo's for the night. All he could think about were those soft lips that accompanied Ranma-chan's face.

The lost boy only sighed, wishing that moment had been now, _"_ I get it Ranma... you miss her... but don't go forgetting about me..." Ryoga narrowed his eyes the slightest bit as he reached for his sleeve and wiped away any moisture that had built up.

"As if, P-Chan... you'd think after everything we went through you'd learn to trust me..." Ranma stated, appearing from the shadows behind him, embracing him gently and somewhat cat-like, her arms around his neck as the side of her head was pressed up against his.

The lost boy blushed and looked to the ground, legitimately shocked to see his dream come true and within moments of him wanting it. He composed himself before addressing his scarlet-haired beauty, "Hey... how was your mom, Ranma?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"She's doing fine... it's good to see her and all but, it'd be better if we could just be..." Ranma paused for a little before leaning her mouth just above Ryoga's. "...us," Ranma smirked as she said this, giving her voice a raspy quality, as to entice the boy she was so tenderly embracing, her bosom pressing up to Ryoga's back.

Ryoga gulped, did Ranma mean it this time? He shook his head, noticing Ranma's chuckle. He pouted a bit, "Look Ranma... I get the teasing but teasing about something like that, well..." Ryoga blushed, averting his gaze from the pig-tailed girl. "What if the day ever comes..."

Ranma's face became a shade of crimson that only her hair could rival, she retracted herself from Ryoga and placed her hands over her chest, Ranma realizing how awkward she must have looked, dropped her arms to her sides. Ryoga all the while had been watching over his shoulder, turning his torso to face in her direction, more or less.

"I-I told you this would happen-" Ryoga exclaimed his eyes closing when doing so, that is until he felt a pair of small but strong feeling hands on his shoulders.

"Stand up..." Ranma said, an extremely serious face on her as she gave her order.

The lost boy didn't know what was going on but he complied, standing before the girl he towered over. The two eyes trembled at the sight of one another, Ryoga looking nervous as he had a rosy tinge to his cheeks. Ranma look was more calculated and strong looking as if weighing all her options. _'Hm... should I? It ain't like I was gonna' wait for marriage and everything but...'_ she thought, seeing Ryoga's nervous expression, _'I'm seriously thinking bout' this, aren't I? Okay, Saotome... you like em' and you've borderline let him...'_ Ranma thought, squinting her eyes.

"R-Ranma..." Ryoga muttered, looking down, his eyes wide in fear as it appeared that Ryoga was also shy and scared about this topic. "We don't have to do anything... if you don't want..." he said, hoping to ease the tension as he also began to press the tips of his index fingers together.

Ranma paused as she heard Ryoga call out to her, she turned to him and saw that he was just like her, shy and nervous about it. It was also a natural thing for two who have gotten intimate so often would do. For Ranma this was going to be an experience too, for this would be the first venture into adulthood; thankfully the best part, considering the chaos of family. "Alright! Rules Ryoga Hibiki! If I'm doin' this you swear on your life this never happened! Bad enough we don't get spend that much time together anymore but that I could..." Ranma squinted her eyes, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, her lower lip wanting to stop quivering, which proved fruitless of course. Though she tried, _'Why can't I just have a normal family that doesn't make deals involving swords!'_ Ranma thought that was until she noticed Ryoga's hand on her cheek.

"I know what you're thinking Ranma... if it comes down to it, I'd take your place... you're one of the first real things in my life, the only person I can depend on to stay with me, no matter how lousy my sense of direction is, who the hell would I be to leave my gi-" Ryoga paused before noticing Ranma's eyes widened, as if portraying her concerns. "My, Ran...ma..."

Ranma felt a familiar lightheaded feeling, coupled with a fluttering feeling in her chest, "Screw it..." Ranma muttered, tilting her head down as to cast a shadow over her eyes, her arms pulling Ryoga in as she brought her lips over Ryoga's.

Ryoga stumbled back a little as Ranma had pretty much pushed her weight on him, this prompted him to catch her in his arms, helping her reach his level a little better he kissed her as passionately as he always had, never wanting to stop this feeling, finding both strength and comfort when they were like this.

"The tent..." Ranma whispered, pulling back as she looked into Ryoga's eyes a seductive smirk to her face.

Ryoga blushed brightly and felt his lips wobble, mostly in fear but also because of how this was going to be his first time. Though the lion's real roar happened to be elsewhere and standing out quite noticeably, Ranma's hip region being near this force of energy, blushed, her eyes going wide.

The lost boy mustered all his courage and nodded his head, he began to unbutton Ranma's shirt, the red-headed girl squinted her eyes but allowed Ryoga to continue as she leads them to the tent, as they neared she began to do the Ryoga a kindness as well and began to undo his belt, thankfully having worn so many thanks to her girl form, she was able to easily work with her skilled hands, stopping as she brought his zipper down.

Both Ranma and Ryoga parted lips to drop to their knees, arms extended towards one another so they were back within each others reach, as they came back together, Ryoga's hand reached out to part the door flaps, his other hand wandered over to Ranma's hip, which was eagerly lead by Ryoga, the two entering the tent, Ranma's shirt parted to the point where one could see her undershirt, which was a muscle shirt. Ryoga lead the two into they could no longer go further back, allowing him room to reach around Ranma and gesturing through his motions for Ranma to get on her side, he also did this by leading by example, parting lips for a second to rest on his side.

The pig-tailed girl says this and blushed a little, getting onto her side and in such a way that Ryoga could see some of Ranma's cleavage, her perfect skin creating such a vibrant canvas, "D-don't stare so much..." she muttered as kicked off her shoes, avoiding his eyes.

Ryoga looked towards the back of the tent, simply by looking upwards, figuring that he may as well too, he began to pull down his pants, figuring that he should finish what Ranma so kindly started for him.

Ranma shifted around and shook off her shirt when she finished she saw that Ryoga had just finished kicking his pants away, the red-headed girl blushed and reached for her belt line too. Ryoga felt rather awkward being in nothing but his shirt and his boxers, that didn't stop him, though, he knew they weren't finished. He reached his hand out and placed it on her cheek, his other hand stopping her at her waistline, as she had been attempting to take off her own garment.

He engaged Ranma in another lip lock, the redhead closed her eyes upon feeling him kiss her so suddenly, the hand that had stopped her only moved so that it could be beneath Ranma's hand, gripping at the fabric of the clothing, she at first seemed to pause and consider if she should let him continue, it was then that she felt Ryoga deepen their kiss, their tongue's fighting for supremacy. Ranma knew that if she didn't participate she might as well let him lead the entire time. That wasn't what Ranma Saotome stood for.

She grabbed Ryoga's shirt as leverage for him to better slide her pants off, leaving her in nothing but her muscle shirt and boxers, her legs kicking the pants leg away.

"My turn..." she whispered, slowly reaching for Ryoga's shirt, however, she went a little further and even reached for Ryoga's undershirt, lifting it over his head and discarding it. She now realized that they were nearly buck naked at this point, she blushed and looked to her side, closing her eyes and sighing, "Hope you like em'... cause they're yours..." Ranma paused only for a second before lifting her muscle shirt up and off her torso, causing her buxom breasts to fall free and bounce upon removing her shirt.

Ryoga watched with baited breath, stopping as he gazed into the redhead's bare bosom, seeing the cute little pink nipples that her beautiful figure housed. Ryoga allowed his feelings and his instincts to guide him, he forced himself on top of her. She looked up to him with some level of uncertainty, but that was silenced as she felt him reaching his hand down, in between her legs, his fingers grinding against Ranma's womanhood, Ranma experienceinf the joys of a woman, that tingling sensation coupled with the gentle growing of pleasure and arousal, whimpering in her throat as she finally realized a held in breath, gasping shortly after. "R-Ryoga!" Ranma moaned, her legs beginning to squirm and convulse from the stimulation.

He growled in his throat, feeling the fire in his loins as he swore he could feel his heart about to burst, the fear, the excite, the confused feelings, the moments, coming together for a glorious union, "I love you Ranma Saotome! I can't wait anymore!" Ryoga exclaimed, dragging all that stood between him and Ranma's love session.

"W-wait!" Ranma exclaimed, blushing deeply and keeping Ryoga at by with her hands on his chest. The girl panted and looked to the side, gulping as she could still feel how at the ready Ryoga was, since his member was right outside her gates, gently stimulating her and urging her to continue.

Ryoga groaned inwardly, being stopped as his crown was making contact, however, was forced to stop out of respect, _'Damn my honor...'_ he thought.

"This is gonna' sound weird but... j-just let me turn around..." Ranma blushed, looking as though she had a fetish towards that position, but in actuality, it was simply because she was too afraid to do it, face to face, at least, for now.

"W-what?" Ryoga gawked, blushing as his mind put two and two together, in this case, his penis being one of those.

Ranma swallowed before rather than speaking, she pushed Ryoga away further, creating some distance before rolling over on her stomach and hiking her rear up, Ranma resting her weight on her elbows as her breasts hung freely.

Ryoga seeing this also swallowed hard, his beast twitching in anticipation as she presented herself to him. He reached her Ranma's wide hips and aligned himself, pressed directly against her entrance.

Their breathing was shallow as they could feel themselves nearing the peak of their arousal, Ranma panting deeply as she felt Ryoga begin his descent. "Mmm...!" Ryoga moaned, pursing his lips as he pressed himself forward, pushing against Ranma's resistances. The young redhead grit her teeth as when she felt Ryoga trying to enter her, she clenched noticeably and in fact kept Ryoga out, _'Okay!Okay! T-This is happening! Oooo! Kami dammit-'_ Ranma thought, feeling Ryoga penetrate her with sheer will and force.

Ranma had been using futon in the tent as her leverage to push against Ryoga's thrust, however, when Ryoga managed to breach his way inside, be it by force, she felt the air forced out of her lungs as she had been penetrated by a man who can lift huge boulders with ease, with such force Ranma's body rolled forward as did her breasts, swaying forward and then swaying back, Ryoga holding Ranma in place, as if trying to remember his very first time gracing Ranma's insides.

"N-Not so rough! Nngh!" Ranma moaned, feeling her legs shake as they were feeling weak from being over stimulated so quickly, also the pain that came when losing one's first time, a small mixture of blood and pre-cum mixed together between Ranma and Ryoga's genitals.

Ryoga's mouth hung open as he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Ranma's pussy around his dick, hearing her cry out he forced his hands to tighten, as to keep him from retracting his hips, as he had been planning to go shortly after he got a feel. He could not bring himself to disobey Ranma now, this was his chance to secure moments like these in the future, to him, it had to be perfect. "Please... hurry..." he moaned, stirring his member around, causing the redhead beneath him to moaned deep in her throat and clench the futon sheet below her, bunching it in her hands.

Ranma was gritting her teeth when she felt Ryoga churn her insides with his member, her jaw relaxing for a second as she seethed in pain before feeling Ryoga begin to retract himself, Ranma whimpering as he did so. "K-keep going... s-slow...ah..."

"I promise," Ryoga began, moaning as he was fully retracted, Ranma's toes curling as she readied herself for what was coming. "I'll-" he groaned, thrusting inwardly, having some pause as Ranma's resistances had yet to completely surrender themselves to him, Ranma moaning all the while and then gasping as she felt him fill her, her head arching and her mouth going agape. "Try!"

"Ryoga! Keep! Keep going!" Ranma exclaimed, pulling her own hips back as to help Ryoga.

Ryoga getting the confirmation he needed, blushed and nodded his head, allowing himself to pick up his pace and begin to thrust more casually into Ranma, Ranma's moans growing in pitch as Ryoga continued to work her over. "Oh, Ranma..." Ryoga said, panting as he was now going a bit faster, the urge to reach higher levels of satisfaction urging him to give it more.

Ranma found her head bobbing up and down as she felt Ryoga repeatedly part her walls, such actions lead to the following physical responses, her breasts began to sway up and down, getting to the point that they seemed to be moving at a fast pace pendulous motion, her firm ass cheeks rippling violently as their hips collided. The two reaching higher and higher levels of ecstasy, both nearing their ends, they arched their heads back.

"I-I can feel it!" Ryoga exclaimed, digging his fingers into Ranma a little deeper as to get a more firm grasp on her, enabling him enough leverage to thrust a little harder and a little faster.

"Me-Me too!" Ranma groaned, finding herself losing balance, she felt the pre-orgasmic spasms associated with cumming and tightened her hole around Ryoga's member, holding him in place and in a sense, milking him for all he's got. "Ah!" Ranma moaned as she felt Ryoga try and push his member further into the girl, really just enjoying his orgasm, the feel of their fluids mixing together making for a pleasant sensation, at least, for Ryoga.

All Ranma could really say was, she enjoyed herself... but it hurt too. The redheaded girl felt herself being grabbed from behind and being rolled to her side, Ryoga holding her, both panting deeply as blushes remained prominent on their faces.

"Ranma..." Ryoga muttered from behind the girl, reaching over to her front with his hand.

She noticed him reached his hand around her chin and felt him turning her head to face his, this perplexed the girl, but still caused her to gaze into his emerald eyes.

"I love you..."

"I love you..."

They both blurted out, having soft tones as they did so, they both looked down for a second before Ryoga took the first move, leaning his head back in, going about ninety percent of the way to Ranma's lips, Ranma paused for a brief instance before closing her eyes and leaning the rest of the way in.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Thank you for joining us at SteamBox Theaters! We know how reviewing for one of these sorts of stories can be. So, if you don't feel comfortable writing a review for this, please give us a fave or just give my artists some views on her pics! I'd like to too if that wouldn't be too much! I'm considering making original works and she's going to help! She just needs more views.

That or you can PM your reviews if you really don't feel comfortable posting it on the site! Lolz

I just hope I was able to help you guys... have some fun. ;D

This was for the fans! Come on! It's using canon from the Boyfriend/Girlfriend series! What's not to like? Maybe this will be a small rough draft for when they do it in Nodoka's Daughter?

Anyways! Speaking of! Nodoka's Daughter is confirmed. Maybe it can go faster with some help? I'm also starting a DeviantArt account with LovelyLily13 and would like you guys to look up an account called. "FoxTales-Inc".

(lovelylily13 . Deviantart .com) Just remove the spaces and you're good!

 _ **Foxes from the Foxxy~**_

 _ **DaisukiFox~**_


End file.
